


Daisy

by AcedaVinci



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Daisy at university, Daisy is all grown up, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, married, she knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is at university, she knows her Uncle and her brother are not tailors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt I had in my head for a while, I've decided to write it down ! Unbeta'd, if you see any mistakes, let me know, I hope you'll enjoy it !  
> Do not hesitate to comment

Uncle Harry, Daisy has known him for most of her life, he has always been kind to her and her mother. Eggsy and him are even paying her university tuition fees which is why she was able to enter the London imperial college, she wants to be a physicist. 

She likes to show her assignments to Harry, her mother doesn't understand a thing about physics, Eggsy really tries, the only ones who understand what she is talking about are Harry and Merlin.  
Daisy likes when Merlin and Aunt Roxy come around, it's always fun to see her brother and Merlin arguing about the latest suit they have at the shop (which Eggsy always seems to ruin in a way or an other). 

Beside what they liked to tell her, Daisy knew they are not tailors, she knows her big brother well enough to see that he is helpless with a needle and a thread. She always thought that whatever they were doing, it must have been important and they would probably tell her one day, she was pretty certain that her mother knew too. However, one day, Michelle and her were at Eggsy and Harry's when Harry received a call.

“Arthur.” he answered.

Arthur ? Why did he call himself that ? Daisy knew his second name and Arthur wasn't even close to William. 

“Yes, we're on our way.” he hung up, his face wasn't the one he has around their family.

“ 'Arry, love ?”

“We have to leave now.” He looked around the room and seemed to remember that Daisy and Michelle were with them “I'm sorry Michelle, err …”. Meanwhile Eggsy had already left to room.

“Don't worry, we'll be on our way.” She went to hug both of them and whispered something, which Daisy wasn't able to hear.

Eggsy came back all suit up, glasses on and his umbrella even though it was sunny outside. Daisy and Michelle left, in the car her mother turned on the radio, the voice coming through announced a hostage situation at the Tower of London.

“Mum ?”

“Yes, sweetheart ?”

“Are Eggsy and Uncle Harry really tailors ?”

Daisy saw Michelle's face and her pained expression.

“That's not for me to say, love. You'll have to ask your brother.” and that was it. Her mother didn't say an other word for the whole journey back home. 

Daisy waited for her brother to call, she had send him a text. She also had time to think, it's not the first time Eggsy and Uncle Harry left in a hurry, it even happened once, they were at Aunt Roxy and Merlin's house, having dinner when something rang and they all left. The excuse was “the alarm of the shop had been turned on and they had to check what was going on”, now she thinks about it, the four of them didn't have to leave, Harry and Merlin would have been sufficient but she didn't think much of it when it happened.  
Her phone finally rang, the caller ID indicated that it was Harry.

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

“Uncle Harry ! I told Eggsy to call when he could but he hasn't answered my text.”

“Yes, that's why I'm calling. It seems that your brother broke his phone.” he chuckled.

“How ? It's the second phone in three months !”

“You tell me … I keep telling him to be careful but you know how he is.”

“I know … Could you pass him the phone ?”

“Sure.”

“ Dais' ?” Her brother's voice was on the phone.

“Eggsy, can I come by ? I need to ask you something but I'm not sure it's a good idea over the phone.”

“Sure, love.” he sounded worried “Everything's alright ?”

“Yes, don't worry. I'm on my way, maybe mum will let me borrow the car.”

“Well, we'll see, yeah ?”

“Be there in 20 !”

Daisy arrived at her brother's house. She knocked on the door, she knew it was open and she had the keys but still, she wanted them to know she was there. Walking on them once was enough, she wasn't sure she could unsee what she saw that day.

“Daisy ! Sorry for earlier … Something came up.” Harry was the first to welcome her.

“Yes, that's why I'm here. Can we sit at the table ?”

“Sure, tea ?”

“Yes, please.”

Eggsy arrived, welcomed his sister and sat at the table with them.

“What did you want to ask, Dais' ?”

“It's not really a question … let's say more of a statement but I'll have questions after though.” She took a deep breath “You're not tailors, aren't you ?”

Harry's face said it all.

“I knew it !”

“Told ya she would know !” Eggsy was looking at Harry. “I knew straight away you ain't one, Mum knew too ! 't was just a matter of time !”

“It was a matter of time, indeed.”

“Hey ! I'm still here by the way.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy and Harry spoke at the same time. 

“Aunt Roxy and Merlin are whatever you are too, am I right ?” they both nodded “what are you ? Police ? Special Commando ?”

“Spies.”

“No way, you're kidding, right ?” she was surprised but Harry was dead serious. “Spies ? Like real spies ? 007 and all ?”

This is where it all came together. Arthur, the way they left so suddenly, everything.

“Uncle Harry, are you some kind of M or something ? I bet Merlin is Q and Roxy is Moneypenny. Eggsy would be a bad James Bond because he would be even more annoying?”

“Hey ! I'm a really good James Bond !” said Eggsy making a shocked face. “But yeah, let me explain.”

They told her everything, how her brother and her favourite uncle met, how he saved the world all those years ago but also the scar on Harry's face, why Michelle hated Harry at first but then grew to love him and how Merlin would probably kill them for telling her everything.

“Alright, I will only ask two more things.” she had a cheeky smile on her lips.

“Go on.” 

“I want to see the manor and I want to learn how to fight and shoot.” 

Their eyes widened, they were probably expecting anger but Daisy wasn't having it.

“Well, Galahad, it seems that our little Daisy will soon become our Guinevere.” Harry chuckled and Eggsy grinned.

“Mum is gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr (assbutt-moriarty)


End file.
